Saikai no Chi to Bara
by Pistolette
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando un hijo de Satán invade el ningenkai, la rosa y la sangre se reencuentran. Porque el sueño y la muerte nada tienen ya que decirse. ( No Yaoi, accion asegurada, el mejor trabajo que he hecho)
1. El comienzo

Reunion de Sangre y Rosas. Capitulo 1: El comienzo... Yu Yu Hakusho marca registrada blah blah wiri wah no es propiedad mía, sino de su autor Yoshihiro Togashi, y blah blah blah.  
  
Aviso: Decidí hacer un "mix" de una historia original que tengo y YYH. Mi historia tiene un protagonista masculino llamado Gengoro ® (kitsune) y una protagonista Hitomi® (guerrera con poderes espirituales). También hay un malo muy peligroso (Shakko®). Bueno, empieza la historia!! OoO Esos son míos® MARCA REGISTRADA XD ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
El cielo se teñía de rojo, en el aire se respiraba peligro y un penetrante olor a sangre invadía el campo de batalla. Él seguía luchando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tratando de proteger a los suyos... pero sabía que no podría más, agotado por la lucha, se desplomó en el suelo. Su rival, un enmascarado, aprovechó esto para ir hacia el y darle una patada que lo mandó a volar varios metros chocando contra una gran roca.  
  
¡¡Gengoro!! – Una joven guerrera observaba la escena horrorizada, trató de levantase para ayudar a su amigo que estaba luchando fieramente, pero sus heridas no la dejaron y de no haber sido por Jingoro se hubiera lastimado al caer.  
  
¡Hitomi!, no puedes ir!, estás muy herida, además mi papá dijo que nos quedáramos aquí detrás de estas rocas.- dijo un cachorrito de kitsune, color rojizo  
  
Jingoro, me siento impotente... tu padre luchando por nosotros, mientras solo podemos ver como... – no pudo decir más, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, lagrimas de impotencia, de rabia y desesperación. Hitomi... – El cachorrito la abrazó llorando también.  
  
-Eres un tonto... sabes que nunca podrás conmigo Kitsune, te daré el privilegio de ver mi rostro antes de acabar contigo Gengoro...- Dijo tranquilamente el agresor sacándose la máscara de zorro que traía puesta. Dejando al descubierto un hermoso rostro de piel pálida, ojos rasgados color gris, nariz recta y labios finos que le daban una apariencia delicada. Pero aquel tipo no era para nada delicado, era una bestia maldita.  
  
El kitsune, estaba tratando de incorporarse apoyándose en su shinobi ken, era atractivo, tenía las facciones típicas de un youko: finas y hermosas. Pero lo que llamaba más la atención eran sus vulpinos ojos color azul gris que se veían feroces cuando se enfurecía. Vestía un shinobi shozoku color pardo que estaba desgarrado y lleno de tierra y sangre por la pelea que se había desatado.  
  
-Shakko... eres un cobarde, durante casi toda la batalla te escondiste tras esa máscara... – Gengoro se puso de pie tambaleándose, escupió sangre al suelo. Sus puntiagudas orejas se irguieron y preparándose para atacar, emitió un gruñido.  
  
-No me escondía, lo que sucede es que a mis rivales solo les muestro mi rostro cuando están a punto de morir...- El malvado emitió una risa burlona y lo miró como si fuera una cosa insignificante.  
  
- ¡Apunto de morir?, el único que morirá en este lugar serás tu... ¡Es hora de usar el sello Shinsei! – Gengoro respiraba agitadamente. Puso un pergamino, con caracteres raramente escritos, en su sable y levantándolo corrió hacia Shakko para cortarlo de un tajo.  
  
Su rival levantó una espada luminosa que estaba rodeada por un aura color morado y negro y se dispuso a contraatacar, Gengoro saltó sosteniendo su sable en el aire. Cuando el kitsune se dispuso a cortar, la espada brilló de un tono azul muy claro. Shakko al ver esto se sorprendió, pero decidió detener el ataque con su "espada negra de las almas".  
  
Todo transcurrió como si fuera cámara lenta, se produjo un resplandor donde los colores de ambas armas se mezclaban en bellas, pero extrañas figuras que formaron una burbuja luminosa envolviendo solamente a Gengoro y Shakko. La burbuja comenzó a expandirse hasta que ocasionó una explosión que voló varios árboles y deshizo los montones de rocas donde se encontraban escondidos el cachorro y la chica.  
  
Cuando el polvo y la luz se disiparon Gengoro y Shakko ya no estaban, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Los únicos que se encontraban allí eran Hitomi y el pequeño Jingoro que se pusieron de pie tosiendo y sacudiéndose las ropas, milagrosamente habían salido ilesos de aquella luminosa explosión  
  
¿Que crees que haya sido eso, Hitomi? – preguntó el cachorro No lo se... – le respondió la chica, buscaba con la mirada a Gengoro, pero no logró encontrarlo.  
El pequeño zorro olfateaba el aire buscando algún rastro del olor del valiente Gengoro.  
-¿Crees que esté muerto?- . dijo aplanando sus orejas a los lados de su cabeza  
  
- No, no lo creo Jingoro... tu padre es fuerte.- le respondió la joven.  
  
En otro lugar, en otra época, todo transcurría normalmente... Las personas iban apuradas a sus casas después del trabajo, una gran cantidad de gente se apretujaba en los vagones del metro de la ciudad de Tokio, los niños jugaban y reían; El cielo estaba despejado y hacía mucho calor.  
  
Un muchacho de cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos color esmeralda caminaba tranquilamente, se le veía fastidiado. Últimamente las tareas y las prácticas para el examen de admisión a la Tokio Daigaku le dejaban exhausto y con muy poco tiempo libre. Había salido a caminar para distraerse un poco y despejar su mente.  
  
Youko Kurama, alias Minamino Shuuichi, cavilaba acerca de su vida humana, ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad, esto le inquietaba... se le hacía sospechoso... "¡Pero que tontería, soy un paranoico! tal vez soy el único que piensa en ello..." se dijo a sí mismo, pensando en que sus compañeros de batalla no se preocupaban como él .  
  
Un resplandor que provino de un callejón lo sacó de su "trance", volvió la cabeza al estrecho y escondido sitio y se acercó . Estaba alerta, tal vez se trataba de una de las tantas pandillas de niños problema que había en la ciudad... Pero cuando se detuvo justo a la mitad del callejón, pudo apreciar una sombra que se desvanecía y aparecía en otro lugar cada vez que la observaba.  
  
¡Quien eres?- Preguntó al muchacho ...- no recibió respuesta  
  
Shuuichi adoptó inmediatamente una posición de defensa esperando algún golpe por parte del enemigo, pero la sombra en vez de hacerle daño salió a toda velocidad dejando al chico de los cabellos de fuego pasmado. El joven decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su casa para meditar acerca de lo ocurrido y después comentarlo con sus compañeros del Reikai Tantei. Tal vez era tiempo de pelear... de nuevo.  
  
La sombra que se había encontrado con Shuuichi lo observó desde unos cien metros de altura, suspendida en el aire . Sonrió de medio lado y observó a los habitantes de la ciudad que desde esa altura se veían como minúsculos puntos.  
  
-"Humanos..."- murmuró con fría y grave voz, después, se marchó la misma velocidad con la que se había tomado con el chico.  
  
TZU ZU KU.  
  
Bueno aquí acaba el primer capítulo, un poco corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Admito que puede llegar a ser confuso y no puse mucho de YYH. Pero no puedo develar todos los misterios en el primer capítulo, ¿verdad? . Espero manden Reviews aunque sea para mentársela a la autora de este fic.  
  
Aclaraciones.  
  
Bueno, he aquí el significado de algunas palabras, tal vez algún lector desconozca el significado.  
  
shinobi ken.- Espada recta ninja de unos dos pies y medio de longitud. shinobi shozoku.- Es el uniforme ninja que todos conocemos, básicamente hay de 3 tipos. Blanco para perderse en la nieve Negro para incursiones nocturnas Y Camuflado (como el de Gengoro)  
  
Tokio Daigaku .-La prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio. También conocida como "Tôudai". La puse por su prestigio y... por que fue la primera que se me ocurrió XD. 


	2. La historia de Toukon y Shakko

Reunion de Sangre y Rosas. Capitulo 2: La historia de Toukon y Shakko. Bueno, este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia mezclada XD.... Una vez más los personajes de YYH no me pertenecen y bla bla bla pero Gengoro, Hitomi, Jingoro y Shakko son míos ¬¬grrrrrrrr... -------------------------------------- ------  
  
¡ Qué dices? – exclamó Yuusuke al saber que habría una nueva misión para él y sus tres compañeros de batalla. No tienes derecho a gritarme así Yuusuke, hasta me llenaste la cara de babas- Koenma tomó un pañuelo desechable y se limpio la cara.  
  
Bien, ¿que tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Kuwabara  
  
Kurama escuchaba las palabras de Koenma atentamente, sabía que esto  
iba a pasar y que no había tenido paranoias, un zorro astuto, frío y  
calculador como él no se equivoca. Hiei como siempre estaba  
comportándose como si le valiera.  
  
un youkai muy peligroso despertó hace tres días, su nombre es Shakko. El pergamino con el que lo sellaron en el período Heian perdió su efecto- la voz de Koenma se fue tornando mas seria – Encontré unos informes presuntamente perdidos... estaban en un archivero bajo tres llaves-  
  
Dijiste periodo Heian, ¿Qué hacía un demonio en el ningenkai en esa época? – Kurama adoptó una pose pensativa colocando sus dedos pulgar e índice en su mentón.  
  
Hiei no dijo nada, pero se notaba más interesado en la historia pues se  
acercaba más para poder escuchar el relato. Yuusuke y Kuwabara intentaban  
ordenar sus neuronas para recordar cuando habían empezado esos periodos  
de la historia.  
  
Bueno, en los inicios del periodo Muromachi un ejercito de apariciones creó una puerta para ir del Makai al Ningenkai, por eso los demonios pudieron establecerse en el plano humano... - hizo una pausa – Esto solo duró hasta principios del periodo Heian cuando los Houshi y las Miko ningen, junto con unos Reikai tantei cerraron la puerta. Aunque algunos youkai se quedaron en el ningenkai.  
  
¿Quieres decir que ese tal Shakko que rompió el sello, nació y vivió en el Ningenkai?- Cuestionó Yuusuke  
  
Así es... y todavía sigue aquí, no estaba muerto, solo dormido. – respondió Koenma  
  
¡¡Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar al demonio y acabar con el!!, El gran Kazuma Kuwabara está preparado para darle una paliza a cualquier demonio, ¡me encargaré de derrotarlo!.- Dijo como si fuera un superhéroe de comic gringo.  
  
Bakayarou, que eres el que primero termina en el suelo – Hiei le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.  
  
¡Callate , enano!- Kuwabara y Hiei "conectaron" las miradas y de la "conexión" salieron chispas rojas.  
  
- ¡Silencio!, ese youkai no es cualquier cosa, y ustedes cuatro, aunque hagan muy buen equipo... no podrán con él. Sólo una persona puede enfrentarse con él , el mismo que lo selló en el periodo Heian y que también fue sellado...-  
  
¿También fue sellado?, ¿que acaso también era una bestia brutal? – La expresión de Yuusuke, antes relajada, cambió drásticamente a una más seria.  
  
No, el se selló así mismo por error –  
  
A los cuatro chicos se les formó una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
¿Bien, como se llama el gran héroe? – Preguntó Hiei en tono sarcástico. Su nombre es... Toukon, mejor conocido como "Yami no dorobo"o "Kaze no Kitsune"... – respondió Koenma  
  
Kurama había oído ese nombre antes... pero... ¿Donde y en que circunstancias?, Toukon... Toukon... ¿Por qué ese nombre retumbaba en su cabeza como si hubieran lanzado una piedra a un hondo pozo?...  
  
¿En que nos puede ayudar ese Kitsune baka?, el mismo se selló – a Hiei le había parecido un insulto que tuvieran que colaborar con un tipo, a su parecer, tan estúpido. Por un momento pensó que ni Kuwabara haría algo tan torpe como sellarse por varios centenares de años.  
  
- El tiene un poder único, tiene un medallón con la figura de Yin –Yang- Dijo el  
príncipe Koenma. ¿Yin-yang?, ¿es como Ping Pong?? – preguntó Yuusuke Debe ser ... algo como King Kong!!- Exclamó Kuwabara  
  
No!..., ¡Presten atención!!. Ignorantes – Koenma notó que la camiseta que llevaba puesta Yuusuke tenía un estampado del logotipo del Yin Yang, e hizo que el detective se pusiera de pie frente sus tres amigos.  
  
-El Yin y el Yang, representa dos fuerzas opuestas que pueden ser: La oscuridad y la luz, lo bueno y lo malo, lo femenino y lo masculino.... – Koenma explicaba como si fuera un profesor, con un bolígrafo señalaba el logotipo de la camiseta de Yuusuke. El detective alzó su ceja izquierda. Mientras pensaba "Me estoy cansando de ser material didáctico".  
  
¡Ah!, ¿Entonces Gengoro se puede transformar en hombre y mujer?- Kuwabara estaba confundido con las explicaciones de Koenma, tanto que solo escuchaba "blah blah blah".  
  
¡No!, el solo separa su parte benigna de la maligna...- Oh vaya...- Hiei volvió a tomar la actitud de "no me importa".  
  
Entonces, lo primero que deben hacer es romper la parte del pergamino que selló a Toukon y "volverlo a la vida", pero dense prisa, por que si Shakko se entera de que Toukon sigue vivo no lo pensara dos veces e irá a matarle. – les indicó Koenma  
  
- ¡Bien! Démonos prisa – exclamó Yuusuke, la idea del peligro y las  
batallas lo llenaba de emoción como a todo héroe apasionado.  
  
Y así los cuatro chicos salieron del castillo de Koenma para ir a buscar  
el lugar donde hace cientos de años, en el periodo Heian, Toukon y Shakko  
se enfrentaron. Pero Kurama aún seguía tratando de aclarar su mente...  
  
TZU ZU KU... -------------------------------------- ----Bueno, aquí termina otro capítulo. En mi opinión es demasiado corto, he hecho cosas más largas, pero espero que les haya gustado nn... aunque todo trató de explicaciones ¬¬ . Prometo poner cosas emocionantes y lo que más me gusta... SANGRE!!! OwÓ y ahora vienen las aclaraciones :  
  
Heian= Periodo de la historia de Japón que data del 794-1192 d.C.  
  
Muromachi = Periodo de la historia de Japón del 1338-1573 d.C.  
  
Miko= sacerdotiza  
  
Houshi= monje  
  
El siguiente capitulo tendrá algo de comedia y accion. XD 


	3. Ore wa Toukon

Cápitulo 3: "Ore wa Toukon"  
  
Hora.- 8:00 pm. Lugar.-En algún bosque del Japón... Objetivos.- Quitar el sello del guerrero Toukon.  
  
Los cuatro héroes estaban exhaustos, habían tardado varias horas en llegar al lugar indicado por Koenma. A mitad de camino se les había acabado el dinero y tuvieron que pedir aventones, por lo cual usaban a Kurama como "señuelo" , así las mujeres ( y algunos hombres) les daban un aventón, si,... ser el bonito del grupo tenía sus consecuencias.  
  
Cuando por fin llegaron al dichoso bosque, el cielo se oscurecía , estaban a la mitad del bosque y sin provisiones ni brújula para poder ubicarse bien.  
  
¿Cual era la señal?, Urameshi- preguntó Kuwabara, quien estaba recargado en un corpulento árbol. Una gran roca con signos raros que parecen pintados por un borracho- respondió Yuusuke , volteaba a todos lados para ver si se veía la roca, pero no encontraba nada. ¿Dónde está Kurama?- preguntó Yuusuke a Hiei que estaba de pie sobre la rama de un frondoso árbol. Se fue hacia allá- Dijo el demonio de fuego señalando unos arbustos y varios árboles. Bueno... cuando la naturaleza llama...- murmuró Kuwabara viendo hacia la dirección señalada por el youkai de fuego.  
  
- Hey!! ¡Muchachos, encontré algo!-La voz de Kurama reflejaba sorpresa,  
por los que los tres chicos no tardaron en llegar al lugar, por fin...  
habían encontrado la roca con grabados en un idioma extraño.  
  
En verdad era un gran roca, justo en el centro de los grabados había la  
mitad de un papel talismán que irradiaba una gran cantidad de poder  
espiritual demoníaco (youki), aunque en un estado de reposo. Los cuatro  
muchachos miraron la roca, luego Yuusuke saltó para arrancar el pergamino  
de la piedra, pero al tocarlo, el youki que emanaba el sello lo arroj  
varios metros de distancia.  
  
-maldición!! ¿Y ahora como romperemos el sello?- preguntó Kuwabara. no tengo idea- dijo Yuusuke incorporándose y sacudiendo sus ropas.  
  
En ese instante, el papel talismán brilló de un color azul intenso que cegó a los cuatro muchachos por unos segundos, cuando pudieron ver, alcanzaron a percibir un gran poder espiritual demoníaco que llenó de tensión el ambiente. Se oyó un chillido algo agudo, Kurama identificó rápidamente el sonido... el guarrido de un zorro.  
  
Un bello kitsune, enorme y color gris con unos penetrantes ojos azules  
estaba frente a los chicos, la bestia, que estaba un poco nerviosa, les  
gruñó y lanzó un guarrido pero esta vez más grave. Yuusuke se acercó al  
zorro para tratar de comunicarse con el, pero la bestia, confundida ,  
retrocedía y movía sus cuatro colas de izquierda a derecha.  
  
El zorro gris movió las orejas, dio media vuelta, y flexionó sus patas  
preparándose para saltar, Kurama utilizó algunas plantas para tomar al  
zorro de sus dos patas traseras, haciendo que el zorro gris perdiera el  
equilibrio y cayera al suelo luchando por desatarse.  
  
Hiei se acercó al vulpino ser y desenvainó su katana frente a él. Tendrás que venir con nosotros... kitsune. – le dijo al zorro mientras lo tomaba de una oreja, el youkai zorro estaba tan confundido y asustado que no dejaba de moverse para tratar de liberarse.  
  
Oye, no lo maltrates, recuerda que hay que llevarlo con Koenma primero- dijo Yuusuke tratando de calmar al zorro.  
  
Kurama sacó una planta y se la dio a oler al zorro, en instantes, el zorro se durmió y pudieron llevarlo ante Koenma. Cuando llegaron, unos oni, empleados de Koenma encerraron al kitsune en una jaula con papeles talismán pegados en la misma para evitar que el zorro utilizara sus poderes para escapar.  
  
Cuando el "prisionero" despertó se encontraba frente al hijo de Enma Daioh, Botan y los cuatro individuos que lo habían capturado. Los oni dejaron salir al Youkai, el zorro avanzó tímidamente fuera de la jaula y se sentó frente a los presentes. Botan habló primero. - guerrero Toukon, el Señor Koenma te ha liberado para encomendarte una misión-  
  
El zorro ladeó su cabeza hacia la derecha y se rascó la oreja con una de sus patas traseras. Koenma se avanzó hacia a Toukon y lo miró por unos instantes.  
  
guerrero Toukon, necesito que pases a tu forma de Youko... –  
  
Koenma se alejó unos pasos del kitsune. Mientras los demás observaban con curiosidad al youkai. Una llamarada azul pareció consumirlo, la llama creció más y más, luego se fue haciendo un remolino de fuego azul que se dispersó sin hacerle daño a los presentes. De las llamarada azul emergió un Youko, bien parecido y alto, aunque menos alto que Kurama Youko. Su cabello y cola eran de color gris frío, estaba vestido con las mismas ropas que usó en la pelea contra Shakko hace centenares de años, incluso estaban desgarradas y machadas de sangre y tierra.  
  
Kurama se lo vio discretamente de pies a cabeza, pero el Youko gris pareció percatarse de esto por que sus ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con los ojos color azul grisáceo del zorro gris mirándolo desafiantemente.  
  
¿Qué tanto me miras, tengo monos en la cara o que?- le dijo molesto el espíritu zorro.  
  
Kurama no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada. En el instante que lo estuvo viendo pareció recordar algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro si lo había conocido, pero cuando era Kurama Youko si había oído hablar de él.  
  
Toukon, la razón por la que mandé a estos cuatro individuos a que rompieran tu sello y que te trajeran es que Shakko, el rival que combatiste y sellaste en el periodo Heian... ha vuelto a la vida - le dijo Koenma  
  
- Pero eso... ¿Cómo es posible? – Toukon estaba sudando frío y su  
  
voz temblaba.  
  
El pergamino que utilizaste para sellar a Shakko, un demonio muy poderoso, se debilitaba cada cien años, por eso hoy, en el siglo XXI, Shakko rompió el sello, aunque se ha debilitado considerablemente. – dijo Botan.  
  
Tu misión será acabar definitivamente con el, pero esta vez con la ayuda de ellos- Koenma señaló a Yuusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara y Hiei. Toukon los observó y después hizo un movimiento de cabeza para decir que estaba de acuerdo con la misión y colaborar con ellos.  
  
¿Pero... que me darás?, un ninja como yo no trabaja de gratis – Preguntó el kitsune  
  
ya hablaremos de eso- le contestó Koenma - Por lo pronto tendrás que vivir en el mundo humano, como incógnito para atrapar a Shakko. Si te ve con la apariencia de zorro huirá y jamás lo encontraremos-  
  
Bien...- En ese instante Toukon fue abrazado nuevamente por el fuego azul, después, un chico humano de la edad de Shuuichi salió de entre las llamas. El chico era parecido al Toukon en forma de Youko, solo que el cabello era negro, los ojos eran de color marrón y era un poco más bajo que Yuusuke.  
  
¡Tiene poderes de transformación!- gritó Kuwabara  
  
¡Woow!- Exclamó Yuusuke  
  
Hn...- dijo Hiei  
  
Los Espíritus como Toukon tienen ese tipo de técnicas, solo que él las ha desarrollado más por ser un ninja - Kurama cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos  
  
¿Celoso, kitsune?- preguntó Hiei a Kurama  
  
Para nada- respondi  
  
¿Oye, te puedes convertir en lo que sea? ¿también en objetos?- preguntó Yuusuke  
  
Claro- respondió Toukon -en cualquier cosa  
  
¿Te puedes convertir en chica? – preguntó riéndose Kuwabara, Yuusuke también rió con muchas ganas.  
  
Si, si puedo...- les respondió Toukon con una sonrisa de medio lado, se concentró llevando a su rostro, al nivel de la nariz los dedos índice y medio extendidos, y el dedo meñique, anular y pulgar doblados .  
  
De nuevo las lenguas del fuego azuloso cubrieron el cuerpo de Toukon, cuando se dispersaron dejaron ver a una joven de figura espectacular, hermosa piel, cabellos negros, bellos ojos color marrón, algo rasgados . En fin, despiadadamente bella... ¡¡y sin nada de nada de ropa!!!  
  
El rostro de los amigos del sexo masculino allí presentes se coloreó de un rojo intenso, tan rojo que el cabello de Shuuichi y su rostro se igualaron en color. Yuusuke y Kuwabara sangraron chorros a presión por la nariz, Hiei desvió la mirada, pensando en lo tonto que podría ser ese kitsune, pero se le quedó viendo a Kurama de una forma muy extraña.  
  
¿q-que p-pasa, Hiei?...- preguntó extrañado (y nervioso por la escena de la transformación) el chico del cabello rojo, bueno, en ese instante no solo su cabello estaba rojo, tambien su cara. ¿Qué tienes en la nariz?- preguntó Hiei a Kurama .¿.. que que tengo??- Kurama no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia el hechizo de Toukon.  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Kurama de manera muy extraña... Kurama estaba  
sangrando ¡Si!, un hilito de sangre caía de la nariz al suelo, Kurama  
avergonzado tapó su hemorragia nasal con un pedazo de pañuelo desechable.  
Mientras Yuusuke, y Kuwabara reían, y Hiei trataba de aguantarse las  
ganas de reír.  
  
Toukon volvió a su forma ningen y le dio una palmada en la espalda a  
Kurama, éste solo rió un poco, pero estaba avergonzado y enfadado.  
  
¿Bueno, entonces... donde me voy a quedar?, ya saben, una casa en el mundo humano- preguntó Toukon con interés, volvería a pelear, eso le llenaba de emoción.  
  
En la casa de.... de tin marin de do pingüe...- Yuusuke señalaba a sus compañeros uno por uno con el dedo índice- ¡KURAMA!  
  
¡Que!? ¡Siquiera me pregustaste, Yuusuke!- Kurama frunció el entrecejo.  
  
Lo siento Kurama, fue la suerte quien lo decidió, no yo- Dijo Yuusuke tratando de justificarse.  
  
Está bien...- Dijo Kurama resignado, no quería pelear con uno de sus amigos, y menos cuando el grupo necesitaba estar unido para derrotar a Shakko. Sabía que no sería fácil vivir con un primitivo ser de hace mas de quinientos años y que tal vez se arrepentiría de llevarlo a su casa – Se quedará en mi casa...  
  
TSU ZU KU... O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O  
  
Bueno, este es el final del tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado XD jaja, pronto la cosa se pondrá violenta, a veces lo que escribo puede llegar a ser muy cruel y sangriento como el mismo Shakko. 


	4. Hijos de la Luna

Saikai no chi to Bara.

Cápitulo **4**. **Hijos de la Luna**

Bien, este es el cuarto capítulo de Saikai no chi to bara (El reencuentro de la rosa y la sangre), tiene varas cosas sacadas de diferentes partes, digamos que es un "Fic Nescafé".

Tambien me basé en juegos de video de terror como Silent Hill y Resident evil, y algo de Clock Tower.

Un destello luminoso se pudo ver, al instante apareció un extraño y deteriorado edificio. Las paredes parecían desquebrajadas, las puertas también se veían en mal estado, aquél lugar estaba en un pequeño pueblo del Makai, una ciudad de perdición y libertinaje, La Sodoma del Mundo Demoníaco.

Aquél viejo edificio parecía ser un bar, no estaba muy lleno de gente, ni muy vacío. Entre la multitud de apariciones ebrias, alejado, sentado frente a una mesa y sin compañía, se encontraba un apuesto y alto ladrón de nombre Kurama.

Era un Youko plateado, el bandido más famoso del Makai. Ahora se encontraba en aquél lugar buscando información, información que le llevase hacia Batsu, otro bandido, que poseía una espada tan poderosa que podía cortar las almas y mandarlas directamente al infierno o hasta hacerlas desaparecer.

Por ser un ladrón de tesoros, esa espada, sin duda le traería más prestigio, fama y sobre todo poder, el poder de un semidiós. Las viejas puertas del local rechinaron al abrirse, dejando entrar a una aparición, un Youko joven, gris y de ojos ferozmente azules, que sin perder tiempo se aproximó a la barra y pidió un trago de Sochu.

El Youko gris acaparó las miradas de las apariciones allí presentes, incluso la de Kurama, el Youko plateado. El gris definitivamente no era de por ahí, sus ropas hablaban de ello.

El hombre de los tragos le dio el suyo al Youko gris, pero no lo tomó de inmediato como lo estaban haciendo las otras apariciones, sino que sorbía un poco y parecía disfrutarlo, sentir la esencia de aquél alcohol llegar a su sentido del olfato.

El kitsune gris no pensaba emborracharse como todas esos youkai que salían tambaleándose del local y se peleaban e insultaban frente al sitio. Emborracharse y actuar estúpidamente en público es muy vergonzoso. La gente ante un hecho así ignora esa conducta vergonzosa hasta que se presenta alguien de rango superior a quien está armando el escándalo y le advierte de que se está deshonrando a sí mismo y a sus ancestros con su actitud.

Para el ojiazul, el honor lo era todo. Y aunque no era precisamente un tipo que discriminaba, juntarse con borrachos no era lo suyo. ¿Qué hacía entonces en un sucio bar como aquel?, respuesta fácil. Buscaba información…

- Oye.- El kitsune ojiazul le habló al encargado de la barra. Haciendo una seña para que se acercara.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Preguntó desconfiado el barman. -En el Makai el que se duerme pierde, y esa ley es transmitida de generación en generación, es un lugar donde el más fuerte sobrevive y el más débil termina siendo alimento para carroñeros. Así que desconfiar no estaba de más.

- Estoy buscando información...- El kitsune movió la cola de un lado a otro

- ¿Qué clase de información?, forastero, ¿un lugar donde encontrar mujeres, acaso?- Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras secaba unos vasos para poder servir los tragos- Pues en el pueblo vecino…

- No, información útil. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a "**Batsu**"?

Aquella pregunta llegó hasta los oídos de Kurama Youko, ese Kitsune buscaba también a Batsu, y tal vez el tenía información valiosa. Se quedó quieto y escuchando atentamente lo que le decían los dos youkai.

- No, solo se que Batsu es muy poderoso y que tiene en su poder una espada de fuerza brutal. Hace rato Youko Kurama me preguntó lo mismo, está sentado allá- Dijo el sujeto señalando con su nervuda mano el rincón en donde se encontraba el místico zorro plateado.

- Gracias…- El kitsune gris fue a donde Kurama y se sentó en la silla frente a frente con el bandido. – Usted debe ser Kurama, Youko… ¿o me equivoco?

- Estás en lo correcto, muchacho… No pude evitar oír la conversación que acabas de sostener con el barman, Sabes, con tu información, y la que he podido recolectar… - Dijo Kurama con interés y la astucia de todo zorro. En su timbre de voz, el gris pudo identificar cierta malicia.

- ¿Está proponiéndome una alianza?- El ojiazul colocó una mano en su mentón en pose pensativa.

- Así es, cachorro

- Me parece bien… acepto su propuesta… pero si me vuelve a llamar "cachorro", señor, le cortaré la garganta y lameré la sangre que cubra mi katana.- le dijo en un tono amenazadoramente calmado, y sosteniendo el mango de su sable.

Kurama Youko solo sonrió de medio lado, mostrando superioridad, dejando al descubierto uno de sus blancos colmillos. El "cachorro" tenía los labios apretados en forma de "V" invertida, pero sonrío con ferocidad al ver a Kurama aceptando el trato.

- Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, ojiazul?

- Me llamo Gengoro, señor…

Se vio otro destello de luz que cortó la escena, pero esta vez rojo, tan rojo como la sangre derramada en aquél lugar cubierto por suciedad.

Kurama Youko maniobraba su rose whip y cortaba a los que trataban de detenerle, haciendo que la sangre bailase a su alrededor, y las vísceras de los infelices se estrellaran contra el suelo de piedra de una fortaleza militar.

A su lado combatía Gengoro, con su katana en la mano, dando giros y piruetas, agitando el sable, haciendo que la cruda batalla pareciera un arte. Cortando las cabezas de sus oponentes a diestra y siniestra y que la sangre salpicase todo lo tangible que estaba cerca del campo de batalla.

El albo traje de Kurama quedó con manchones color rojo cereza, sangre fresca. Ambos kitsunes sufrieron heridas de poca consideración. Ahora seguía el siguiente paso del plan: Tomar la espada e irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, que hedía por el olor de los cadáveres apilados unos con otros.

Corrieron hasta llegar a una puerta gigantesca de metal, no tuvieron problemas para abrirla, (más bien destrozarla) y llegar hasta una especie de podio donde se encontraba la tan codiciada espada resplandeciente de energía espiritual. La espada estaba frente a sus ojos, allí en posición horizontal como una espada samurai.

Los Youko se quedaron observándola por unos instantes, la brillantez de la espada, su belleza y por supuesto, esa gran energía espiritual que irradiaba les hechizó. Kurama tomó la espada sintiendo su poder, Gengoro le lanzó una rápida mirada a Kurama y los dos se echaron a correr, para pasar por donde los cadáveres y desapareciendo por la entrada de la gran fortaleza militar.

Cuando las siluetas del bandido y el zorro gris desaparecieron. De esa gran puerta, abierta de par en par se vio nuevamente un destello de luz y una sacudida…. Shuuichi Minamino despertó de golpe en su habitación.... ¿Qué había sido todo eso?… ¿recuerdos de un Youko, acaso?

El joven se sentó a la orilla de su cama y con la mano derecha revolvió su cabellera de fuego. Se había estado haciendo cargo de ese otro kitsune, el aliado en la misión que era un huésped en su casa y que en esos momentos veía por la ventana del cuarto de Shuuichi la luna en su fase de cuarto creciente.

- Te gusta la luna, ¿eh?- Le dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a donde estaba el chico de los ojos color marrón.

- Si, mucho, me gusta verla cuando no puedo dormir. Así el sueño viene a mí y duermo tranquilo... -Le respondió el muchacho sin apartar sus mirada de la plateada luz de la luna.

- Si, a mi también me gusta la luna, tiene algo hechizante… Me podría quedar viéndola hasta que se oculte y salga el sol…-

- Sólo que esta luna no la puedo ver tan claramente, ni tampoco las estrellas… ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el huésped

- Ah… eso, pues verás, todas esas "Bestias de metal" llamadas automóviles despiden unos humos tóxicos para la naturaleza, por esos en las urbes como Tokio no se puede ver claramente las estrellas- Le respondió Shuuichi

Los dos zorros se quedaron conversando hasta que Morfeo llegó a ellos y los dos inevitablemente cayeron en sus brazos, bajo su poder. Shuuichi durmió profundamente, Toukon tenía razón, contemplar la luna llenaba el corazón de una tranquilidad indescriptible…hijos de la luna eso eran los dos y tal vez por eso se estaban llevando tan bien últimamente.

Al día siguiente, aunque Shuuichi no tuvo clases se la pasó estudiando gran parte de la mañana, mientras Toukon lo veía con interés, ¿Para que estudiar tantos signos raros, de nombres raros como "Theta, sigma, alpha" y cosas como "X y Y"?, una pérdida de tiempo total. Tiempo que pudieran estar utilizando, según Toukon, para buscar a Shakko y patearle el trasero.

Mucho tiempo después, el Reikai Tantei se unió para buscar alguna pista que les llevara hasta Shakko. De pronto, una densa niebla salió cubriendo poco a poco la calle donde se encontraban caminando, y no solo la calle también varias manzanas a la redonda y poco a poco cubriendo la ciudad de Tokio.

- ¿Q- qué diablos p-asa!- Gritó Kuwabara no pudiendo ocultar el temor que sentía, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron y esto le puso la carne de gallina, siendo el miembro de mayor percepción espiritual en el equipo.

- Chicos, prepárense para pelear…- Yuusuke se puso en una pose de combate.

Unas sirenas se escucharon por toda la ciudad, el ambiente cada vez estaba más tenso, hasta a los más valientes les temblarían las piernas de tan solo ver que el cielo oscureciéndose rápidamente siendo apenas las tres de la tarde en punto.

Pronto, la niebla no dejó ver a los chicos… todo era tan extraño… unos pasos pequeños alertaron a los muchachos. Parecía ser la silueta de un animal cuadrúpedo… Yuusuke se acercó a ver que era aquella cosa… Lo que vio lo dejó pasmado…

Era un animal de tamaño colosal, casi como el de un oso, pero aunque su estructura asemejaba la de un perro, sus demás características no parecían las del mejor amigo del hombre. Parecía que le habían "volteado de adentro para afuera" no habían más palabras para describir aquella horripilante criatura.

La criatura se percató de la presencia de Yuusuke e inmediatamente se abalanzó contra el, no dando tiempo a que se defendiera. Un alarido les dijo a los demás que Yuusuke se encontraba en problemas, e inmediatamente acudieron al lugar.

Estaba Yuusuke peleando contra las fauces de aquélla quimera, El "perro" lo estaba agarrando como su juguete de trapo, halándolo de la chaqueta de mezclilla que tenía puesta, mordiéndole, haciéndolo sangrar.

- Yuusuke- Gritó Kurama.

Una planta enredadera de Kurama ató al perro de las patas traseras haciéndolo caer y golpearse contra el pavimento de la calle, pero no se dejaba de mover. Urameshi Yuusuke, tambaleante, se puso de pie y mató al perro de un solo golpe, rompiéndole las costillas y la columna perfectamente visibles en el tétrico animal.

- No pude contra el… me sorprendió… nunca antes había visto una cosa tan horrible…- Dijo Urameshi, aun agitado por la pelea con el perro

- Estas cosas… son los perros salvajes, Yama-Inu, de Shakko- Dijo Toukon emitiendo un gruñido grave.

- Pues debemos prepararnos para lo que siga, estas malditos engendros deben estar por toda la ciudad.- Hiei movió con el pié al ya muerto perro gigante.

Los cinco empezaron a caminar, encontrando un Tokio ya muy cambiado, en cualquier pared que veían encontraban el símbolo de shakko. Una especie de Kanji sin significado aparente. Empezaba el clima a sentirse frío y húmedo, vapor salió de la boca de los muchachos al respirar.

Tokio… parecía desierto… no había ni un solo signo de vida, incluso algunos árboles perenne parecían perder sus hojas… Shakko estaba detrás de todo esto…

Los cinco cavilaban acerca de esta situación…Kurama no podía dejar de preocuparse por su madre, Yuusuke por Keiko; Hiei estaba tratando de imaginarse al causante de todo el problema, Kuwabara no dejaba de sentir presencias escalofriantes a cada paso que daba… y Toukon… Toukon solo pensaba en como atrapar a Shakko que sin duda se volvía más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba.

Bueno, aquí concluye el cuarto capítulo de **"Saikai no Chi to Bara", **espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cada vez iré poniendo más cosas, más acción.

Las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco.


	5. Reencuentro y verdad

**Saikai**** ni chi to bara**. (_El reencuentro de la rosa y la sangre_). Capítulo 5

**Reencuentro y verdad.**

I

Los cinco todavía se encontraban caminando por la ciudad, no había signos de vida, parecía desierta, de repente. Una nube negra y violácea apareció ante los cinco héroes pera luego irse volando a la velocidad de la luz hacia un almacén de una vieja fábrica. Una sonara y mefistofélica carcajada retumbó en la ciudad desierta.

- ¡Qué rayos fue eso?- Gritó Kuwabara.

- Maldición…esos colores… son los del clan de Shakko- Toukon estaba dispuesto a seguir esa masa de vapor negra.

- Esperen, creo que iré a investigar… Tal vez encuentre algo que nos sirva de pista. Ahora la ciudad se encuentra completamente desierta… me interesa saber que pasa aquí- dijo Kurama, quien salió corriendo buscando la nube dejando a sus amigos sin habla.

- ¿Pero que le pasa a Kurama?, el no suele ser así de imprudente- Dijo Kuwabara a los otros dos

- Si, él no es como tú, tonto soperutano – le dijo Hiei a Kuwabara entre dientes.

- ¡Repite eso, aborto de camarón! - Le gritó Kazuma a Hiei en la cara.

- Hn. Cállate-

- ¡Cállame cuando me mantengas, enano! –

- Que te voy a querer mantener, cara de mono –

- ¡Cállense los dos!- les gritó Toukon – Este no es el momento de pelear, lo que menos necesitamos es que el grupo se separe.

- El ninja tiene razón – Yuusuke se quedó mirando el cielo oscuro.

En otro lugar, Kurama se encontraba buscando con la vista a la nube negra, por momentos se le perdía de vista. Un golpe seco en el estómago le avisó que su enemigo lo había encontrado primero.

El zorro escupió sangre y cayó de rodillas al pavimento de la calle. Levantó la mirada para ver a su atacante. Allí estaba él, o debería decir ella. Una hermosa chica que aparentaba tener la edad de Minamino Shuuichi tomó al zorro rojo por el cabello y lo levantó para después azotarlo contra el piso. Algunos de sus hermosos cabellos rojos quedaron prendidos de la mano de la muchacha.

Kurama se levantó trabajosamente. Ese ataque había sido muy rápido y por sorpresa.

La chica se movió rápidamente y se paró enfrente de Kurama.

- Me llamo Aya, y seré tu oponente- La chica lanzó un golpe al pelirrojo, pero éste lo esquivó.

- ¿Dónde está Shakko? – Kurama se acercó a Aya amenazadoramente. Y lanzando una patada que la chica esquivó pero aún así le rasguñó la cara haciéndole una pequeña cortada.

- No tengo por que decírtelo, tonto… con ese golpe que me rasguñó el rostro, menos… - la chica corrió alrededor de Kurama tan rápidamente que dejaba imágenes residuales.

Al zorro se le dificultó ver a su hermosa oponente causa a las imágenes, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba ya frente a él, cara a cara. La muchacha de cabellos negros y labios rojos acarició el rostro de Kurama.

-Sabes… eres lindo…- Dicho esto, la chica le besó a Kurama en los labios, pero no se conformó con haberle robado un inocente beso, ella quería más. La aliada de Shakko no se reprimió. Empezó a acariciarle el pecho y quitarle la parte superior de su traje de combate al chico de los ojos esmeralda mientras profundizaba más y más el beso.

El chico taheño luchaba por escapar, pero no podía moverse. ¡Esa maldita ninfómana estaba paralizándolo con ese beso! ¡Él no tenía por que ser el fetiche de nadie! Ella lo soltó y dio un salto hacia atrás mientras que observaba el torso desnudo de su apuesto oponente.

-Eres bastante atractivo para sed mitad ningen –

- Cállate… - dijo el chico sacando una rosa de su cabello.

- ¿Para mí?, gracias, yo también te tengo un regalo…- La aliada de Shakko le lanzó una bola de energía que Kurama esquivó con un ágil salto.

- Tendrás que hacer más que eso si quieres atraparme… ¡Rose Whip! – Un latigazo surcó a su bella oponente haciéndole apenas unos cuantos rasguñitos.

- Vaya, eres bastante fuerte para ser una perra ninfómana…- Esa mujer se había ganado el odio de Kurama Shuuichi y Kurama Youko.

- Pensé que eras todo un caballero. Minamino Shuuichi…-

- Por hoy me olvidaré de mis modales, de mi caballerosidad… y te mataré...

¡Kagon-Retsuzan-Shi!

Los latigazos cruzaron a la mujer que había osado tocar a Kurama, pero aunque la sangre salpicaba, no parecía tener importancia para ella, el látigo de Kurama podía cortar acero… Pero no a los aliados de Shakko. Kurama terminó su ataque con un último latigazo que hizo a la chica gemir. Después chica comenzó a reír incontrolablemente.

- Aparte de perra y ninfómana eres sadomasoquista… -

- Es que no te has visto, estás acabado…-

- ¡Que? – exclamó desconcertado

La chica aprovechó esto para dar una sucia patada a Kurama en donde más le dolía, el chico cayó al suelo quejándose, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le había dejado sin aire.

-Eso fue… muy sucio…- Kurama trataba de incorporarse.

- Creo que por ahí has escuchado el dicho "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"- se burló del kitsune, mostrando sus colmillos afilados la cara se contorsiono en una diabólica media sonrisa.

Mientras Kurama se ponía en pié minúsculas esferas luminosas lo rodearon flotando alrededor de su cuerpo y se pegaron todas a él absorbiendo sus energías espirituales. Una analogía de pequeñas garrapatas alimentándose de un zorro.

- Cuando esas esferas estén de un color violeta e irradiando brillo negro se expandirán y por último explotarán causándote un gran daño… mas vale que no intentes quitártelas, el daño sería mayor…- Dijo Aya riéndose del kitsune.

Kurama no podía hacer más que observar como las esferas se iban agrandando cada vez más. Una de ellas, que estaba en su pierna izquierda, irradiaba ya un aura negra que se expandió causándole un gran dolor comparable a la mordida de un animal hundiendo sus colmillos en sus músculos. Eran incluso más dolorosas que las esferas explosivas con las que Karasu planeaba matarle aquella vez en el torneo oscuro. Lanzó un grito desgarrador que hizo que Aya sonriera macabramente.

- No falta mucho para que esa esfera explote, eso es a lo que yo llamo "parasitismo espiritual"…- Aya se alejó de Kurama con un salto, al parecer la esfera no se podía expandir más.

La esfera llegó a su máxima capacidad y unos segundos después estalló, haciendo caer al chico nuevamente. Las otras bolas de luz no tardaron en explotar. Los estallidos eran seguidos y tan fuertes como los gritos de dolor del propio Kurama. Una tras otra explotaban no dando tiempo a que el kitsune se levantara. La ultima esfera, que estaba en su brazo izquierdo, era más grande que todas las demás y cuando estalló le destrozó esa extremidad haciendo que pedazos de piel y huesos se esparciesen, algunas gotas de sangre fueron a dar a la cara de Aya, quien sonreía con satisfacción al ver a Kurama retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo y derramando algunas pequeñas lagrimas.

Cuando las detonaciones terminaron, el chico de los ojos esmeralda se encontraba en el suelo, un gigantesco charco de sangre lo rodeaba. Mientras Aya desaparecía cobardemente entre nubes violetas y negras.

Una voz de mujer resonó en aquella boca calle: "¡Me encanta verte sufrir, Kurama!"

-¡Kurama!- se oyó una voz que gritaba el nombre del kitsune rojo.

Era Hiei, que llegaba en auxilio del kitsune, le seguían de cerca Toukon, Yuusuke y Kuwabara. Yuusuke se quedó boquiabierto, no podia ser… Kurama... ¿muerto?

Urameshi sostuvo la cabeza de Kurama mientras Toukon le ayudaba a sentarlo, no lo querían herir más de lo que estaba. Kuwabara vio con horror que el brazo de Kurama había sido arrancado, no, despedazado en su totalidad y el zorro estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Pequeños ríos caudalosos del vital plasma corrían en el suelo de aquella boca calle.

- ¡Vamos!, las farmacias de la ciudad no han sido destruidas, tratemos de parar la hemorragia de Kurama- Dijo Yuusuke sosteniendo la cabeza del zorro

- Espera Yuusuke, esto ayudará, son algunas preparaciones mágicas, pero aunque tienen poderes especiales…Kurama no recuperará el brazo- Toukon sacaba algunas cosas de su traje ninja, pequeñas bolsas de color marrón y frascos minúsculos.

- ¿Se pondrá bien?- Preguntó un Kuwabara muy preocupado, aún estaba sorprendido ¿Qué brutal bestia haría algo semejante?, ¿quién podría contra el poderoso Kurama?

- Claro - contestó Toukon- Pero debemos encontrar un lugar donde Kurama pueda descansar, además, no lo podemos dejar solo, debemos estar con él-

- Pero no podemos posponer la búsqueda…- le dijo Yuusuke

- Lo se, pero si uno se nosotros se queda solo con Kurama sería muy peligroso, nunca subestimen al enemigo, así mueren muchos hombres valientes – Toukon se echó a Kurama en la espalda.

- ¡Andando!- Dijeron Yuusuke y Kuwabara.

II

Sentía un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, su cuerpo tiritó para poder dar un poco de calor. Estaba completamente agotado y no sentía ganas de abrir los ojos. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Lenta y pesadamente los abrió poco a poco, cuando lo hizo completamente pudo observar que se encontraba en una pequeña botica

-¡No te muevas, Kurama! Toukon te acaba de dar medicinas mágicas y si no reposas no harán efecto-

De no haber visto a la persona que era dueña de esa voz, Kurama no habría podido saber donde estaba. Las explosiones lo habían aturdido demasiado. Botan estaba con él, fue ella la que le aconsejó no moverse. A su lado estaban Toukon y Hiei. Afuera del establecimiento haciendo guardia estaban Yuusuke y Kuwabara.

El guerrero Toukon parecía distante ante la situación. Incluso Hiei parecía esta más preocupado que el ninja. ¿Y cómo no habría de estarlo? Su amigo había sido tomado por sorpresa y como siempre, Kurama tuvo la "mala" costumbre de probar a su enemigo antes de pelear en serio.

La verdad es que desde que supo que Shuuichi en realidad se llamaba Kurama no hablaba mucho, estaba incluso más callado que Hiei. Habían pasado dos días desde que el medio kitsune había caído inconsciente, pero les sirvió para analizar la situación y observar que la ciudad aún estaba tan silenciosa como un camposanto

- ¡Aya!- Gritó Kurama.

- ¿Aya?- Botan parpadeó. ¿Quién era Aya?

- ¡Aya? – Toukon – No me digan que él se encontró con Aya...

- ¿Quién demonios es esa onna? – Hiei miró a Toukon seriamente – Hn, no me digan que Kurama fue vencido por una mujer…

- Aya no es cualquier mujer. "Ojos de fénix"…- ojos de fénix era el apodo que Toukon le había dado a Hiei, y a éste no parecía molestarle – Aya es una de las asesinas Hengeyoukai más temidas del periodo Heian, recuerdo haberla vencido… pero al parecer, Shakko tiene el poder de revivir a los muertos, de sacarlos del infierno.

- ¡Eso es!, han estándose colando misteriosamente almas del infierno según los últimos informes entregados a Koenma-sama - dijo Botan – muchachos… estamos en problemas

Hubo silencio general, Toukon se sentó a meditar. Si Aya estaba de regreso era lo mas seguro que Kurokami, Hoichi, Motohide y Gohda también lo estuvieran. Así que debían prepararse más y si era posible, permanecer ocultos hasta que tuvieran un plan realmente bueno. Mas eso no sería fácil, los Yama-Inu de Shakko los buscaban por toda la ciudad y Yuusuke… tal vez él no estaría de acuerdo en que Toukon liderara la situación.

Kurama se volvió a levantar, al sentarse en la improvisada cama de la botica, la sábana resbalo dejando ver aquella horrible herida, no tenía brazo ya. Había volado junto con varios pedazos de piel de su oblicuo izquierdo.

- No se si podré pelear con un solo brazo… - Kurama bajó la mirada.

- Seguro que podrás, pero ahora no. Ahora debes descansar Kurama – Botan recostó a Kurama en la cama.

- Ahora vuelvo, voy por más gasa – Botan salió apurada.

- Hiei… - Una vez que Botan salió, Toukon se atrevió a hablar – ¿Puedes dejarnos un rato a solas?

Ojos de Fénix no dijo nada, solo salió sin más. Toukon se acercó a Kurama y lo tomó por el cabello jalándole la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Kurama… Kurama Youko. ¡Traidor! – Toukon le gritó al taheño en el oido.

- ¿De… de que hablas? – Minamino rodó los ojos para poder observarle

- Tu… tu me dejaste encerrado en la palacio cuando robamos aquella espada sagrada… ¿Te acuerdas? – Toukon lo solt

Kurama se quedó mirándole y bajó la mirada. No le gustaba recordar su vida pasada. Sus pecados le perseguían siempre y le daba mucha pena. Se sentía asqueado de su vida pasada. Con lo que le había pasado a Kuronue bastaba.

- Yo… yo lo siento mucho – El chico de los luceros esmeralda parecía arrepentido, fue todo lo que logró decir, se disculpó por Kurama Youko.

- ¿Crees que con eso basta? – No sabes que tormentos pasé allí – Nunca supiste lo que era el infierno Kurama Youko… Pero yo si. Me tomaron prisionero y me torturaban

- Lo siento…Gengoro

- ¡Estúpido! – El ninja golpeó al medio Youkai en la cara, hizo que cayera al suelo

- Toukon, ¡No! – Botan había regresado, había visto al gris golpear al rojo

Toukon no dijo nada, solo salió de la farmacia, Cruzó la puerta de entrada y no se detuvo para hablar con Yuusuke ni con Kuwabara. Se dirigió a otro lugar para estar solo, no le importaba que El Reikai ya no le absolviera su condena. La verdad, no pudo evitar reclamarle a Kurama su falta de lealtad. Aunque no tenía por que hacerlo, después de todo él también había sido un asesino y traicionero como Kurama Youko.

Ahora iba a otro lugar para así poder ordenar sus pensamientos.


	6. Los desorejados

**Capitulo VI - Los desorejados**

Saikai ni Chi to bara- El reencuentro de la rosa y la sangre.

- ¿Cómo crees que sea ese tal Shakko? – preguntó Kuwabara a Yuusuke, quien seguía observando a la dirección que había tomado el ninja.

- …no lo sé, tal vez sea muy feo… como tú- le respondió el Mazoku buscando pelea

- ¡Urameshi! – gruñó Kazuma

Yuusuke reía mientras esquivaba los torpes puñetazos que Kazuma lanzaba, el chico del cabello color zanahoria estaba tan enfadado que las venas de la sien saltaban a la vista, jugaban a "las peleas" en vez de estar haciendo guardia frente a la farmacia. Hiei los veía desde la azotea del pequeño negocio.

- imbéciles- murmuró el demonio de fuego.

Hiei desapareció rápidamente, prefirió patrullar la zona en vez de quedarse con esos "baka ningen". Yuusuke y Kuwabara dejaron de jugar y siguieron montando guardia.

- Oye Urameshi, ¿Crees que Kurama se sienta mejor?- Kuwabara trataba de ver a traves de la puerta de vidrio de la farmacia, en vano.

- Seh…definitivamente – respondió Yuusuke

Dentro de la farmacia, en un pequeño cuarto yacía Kurama, recostado en una cama improvisada con varias cajas y algunas sabanas que seguramente sus compañeros habían robado de las deshabitadas casas de la ciudad. Kurama había logrado dormir a pesar del dolor que las heridas le ocasionaban y la preocupación de saber que ahora él y sus tres amigos estaban solos.

_"Sabía que mis recuerdos nunca me dejarían en paz, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así, Gengoro… Toukon… es el mismo zorro de hace ciento cincuenta años. Desde aquél día en que se transformó frente a nosotros, los recuerdos de mi tormentoso pasado de ladrón acudieron a mí, aleteando como aves de la amargura… y esas aves que se posaron en mi cabeza… aún viven en ella._

_Gengoro… era uno de mis muchos aliados, cómo me gustaba hacer de mis coligados, peones para jugar al ajedrez del robo, sacrificándolos primero, para que al rey no le hicieran jaque. En uno de los muchos atracos, Gengoro, uno de mis más fieles aliados, fue capturado, lo usé para escapar, lo atraparon y nunca volví a saber de él. Mientras Yo, Kurama Youko, me hice del tesoro robado y claro, de fama y poder._

_Sus palabras… aún las recuerdo…"Kurama…maldito, me vengaré de ti, aunque pasen cientos de años, juro que nos volveremos a encontrar y te mataré con mis propias manos…" y tal parece que quiere que se cumplan."_

- ¡Kurama Youko! – el Kurama ningen se despertó y de golpe se sentó en la cama.

El joven de los ojos de jade revolvió su roja melena con su única mano, esas palabras de aquél sueño, esa voz…era la de su otro YO, Kurama Youko. Tal parece que este día no dormiría. Se levantó e inmediatamente se puso sus zapatos, y salió a la calle para encontrar a sus amigos frente a la botica.

- ¡Muchachos! – Kurama cerró la puerta tras si.

- ¡Kurama!, ¿Cómo te sientes, amigo? – Kuwabara veía al zorro rojo de arriba abajo.

- Ya me siento mejor…-mintió Kurama para no preocupar a sus compañeros.

- ¡Que bien, entonces creo que ya podemos continuar con nuestra búsqueda!- Yuusuke alzó el puño

- Sí… oigan, ¿Saben donde está Toukon?- preguntó Shuichi

- El ninja salió corriendo hace unos minutos en aquella dirección –señaló Kuwabara

- … nos vemos- Dijo Kurama antes de irse corriendo hacia ese lugar señalado por su amigo.

- ¡E…espera Kurama! – Yuusuke trató de detenerlo, pero Kurama ya le llevaba metros de de ventaja.

El joven mazoku se quedó de pie, observando la silueta de Kurama que se desvanecía entre la neblina. A su lado, su mejor amigo seguía montando guardia mientras el cielo seguía oscuro, ni siquiera los rayos del sol lograban penetrar aquella coraza de maldad que se había levantado sobre la ciudad.

II

- ¡Déjenme!- una chica de baja estatura dueña de unos bellos ojos escarlata era seguida por dos extraños sujetos vestidos a la usanza antigua.

- ¡No huyas, preciosa! – el mas alto la tomó del brazo

- No me hagan daño… por favor… solo venía a buscar a mi hermano… dicen que…

- ¿Tu hermano?, tal vez te ayude a buscarlo… si me das un beso – el alto sujeto de cabellos negros y largos la tomó del mentón

- No, por favor… no me gusta

- Kurokami, hermano, tráela acá – ordenó el hermano mayor

- Seh – Kurokami levantó a la menuda mujer con sus fuertes brazos y la dejó caer frente a su hermano.

La chica dejó escapar unas cuantas lagrimas causa al golpe que se dio al caer, en instantes las lagrimas pasaron de ser simples gotas saladas a ser hermosas perlas brillantes. Ella se arrastró hacia el mayor de los hermanos y con esfuerzo se levantó tambaleante y lo miró desafiantemente mientras con una mano cubría su costado.

- No me mires así, aho onna – el hombre la miró, sus ojos destellaban en furia

- ¿Por que me hacen esto?... –

- Por que queremos, ¿verdad Hoichi? - el del los cabellos negros sacó un puñal y lo pasó por la mejilla de la joven.

- Kurokami tiene razón, invadiste nuestros territorios y pienso que es justo que te demos una lección, pequeñita…vaya, que lindas perlas son tus lagrimas… -colocó su huesuda mano en la cabeza de la chica.

- Pero…ustedes son monstruos, no deberían estar haciendo males al ningenkai, por que las nuevas reglas del makai…-

- ¡Calla, insolente!, nosotros nacimos en el ningenkai, por lo tanto, podemos hace lo que se nos plazca, tomar lo que nos gusta…incluyéndote a ti - Hoichi se acercó a la youkai y le acarició el rostro con sus horribles garras.

- Seh – Kurokami se cruzó de brazos mientras movía su peluda cola de zorro.

- ¿Como te llamas, hermosa? – preguntaron los dos la Youkai

- Yu…kina- les respondió con un deje de temor en la voz, cubrió su cara con sus manos y se echó a llorar dejando caer perlas que rebotaban en el pavimento de la calle.

- Se buena niña y… ábrete ese kimono - Hoichi sonrió macabramente

- N...no, ¡No quiero! –gritó Yukina levantando brisa helada con sus poderes

Los dos zorros resbalaron al sentir el resbaloso suelo congelado, Yukina trató de huir, pero los zorros eran mas rápidos, Hoichi le aprisionó por la cintura mientras Kurokami le azotaba contra el gélido pavimento, las perlas no dejaban de caer, una a una hacían pequeños sonidos al golpear el suelo, estos se podían oír en aquélla calle desierta junto con los gritos de la koorime que luchaba por deshacerse de los hermanos.

- ¡Déjenla, asquerosos pervertidos!- Una profunda y varonil voz se hizo escuchar

- ¿Qué? Déjate ver, tonto – gritó Hoichi

Una sombra llegó hasta él a una velocidad impresionante y lo golpeó en el estómago, Hoichi cayó al suelo tratando de coger aire mientras Kurokami se empeñaba en ubicar a su adversario mirando torpemente a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde demonios estás!- gritó el zorro

- Aquí, idiota… – Hiei estaba atrás de Kurokami, apuntándole con su katana en la yugular.

- ¡Hiei-san! – Yukina se alejó un poco de la escena

- Ahora, date la vuelta que no pienso matar de espaldas como un cobarde… - ordenó severamente el demonio de fuego.

- ¡Piensa rápido, camarón!- El zorro mayor ya tenía sujetada a Yukina por un brazo

La mano del zorro emanaba calor, tenía planeado derretir al Hada de las nieves como si de un frágil copo se tratase. El calor prácticamente derretiría al hada si Hiei no hacia algo para liberarla de las obscenas garras de aquel monstruo rijoso y pendenciero.

¡Por favor, suélteme! –

Yukina vio con horror como de su brazo salía algo de vapor, en sus ojos se formaban nuevas perlas y de su garganta salió un grito agudo y desgarrador que hizo a Hiei gritar también.

- ¡Maldito, te pudrirás en el infierno! ¡Te cortaré la lengua, infeliz! – Gruñó el amo del dragón negro

- ¿Qué harás?… "Niño Prohibido"

La Koorime abrió los ojos al escuchar aquél sobrenombre…lo había escuchado antes, de la voz de las otras mujeres del hielo en la isla flotante… volvió la cabeza con un rápido movimiento y miró fijamente al Jaganshi, éste le sostenía la mirada, después de algunos segundos él fue el primero en romper el contacto visual, mientras ella lo seguía observando, incrédula.

- Hiei- san… usted…- allí no pudo hablar mas, el dolor era tan insoportable que por un momento la sola idea de dejarse matar pasó por su cabeza.

- Un solo movimiento en falso y esta pequeña perra del hielo se muere…- Advirtieron los hermanos al unísono.

- No se atrevan…- Hiei gruñó mostrando los dientes

La menuda hada de los hielos dirigió una mirada llena de dolor al misántropo y solitario demonio de fuego que tenía a escasos metros frente a ella. Aquél demonio, condenado como impuro desde su primer aliento, por primera vez expresó en su mirada algo que no era odio, sentía un nudo en la garganta y por instantes sintió sus ojos aguarse.

- Mírala, tan tierna… tan linda… tan pura, te aseguro que ningún hombre le ha dado un beso jamás… ¡pero no es tarde!

El del cabello negro tomó a Yukina por el mentón y bruscamente la besó, la mujer del hielo trató de apartarlo, pero la fuerza de sus brazos no podía contra el peso de aquel youkai zorro. El Jaganshi rugió, el odio le consumía el alma, Yukina logró liberarse de los brazos de Kurokami y mordió el labio superior de su acosador.

El zorro negro gritó llevándose las manos a la boca mientras la koorime se resguardaba tras Hiei.

- ¡Yukina, corre y no te detengas! – gritó el amo de las llamas negras

La chica obedeció el mandato del demonio, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, derecho, sin virar a dirección alguna se perdió entre la neblina. Ahora, Hiei se encontraba listo para luchar, luchar hasta el final y morir si era necesario…con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de su capa negra.

Siendo el primero en atacar, golpeó en la boca a Kurokami, el zorro negro cayó y el sombrero que llevaba puesto también, su hermano no tardó en auxiliarlo. Hiei sonrió de medio lado y observó a los hermanos con aquellos ojos de fénix, un fénix enfurecido que surgía de las llamas negras del purgatorio.

- Infelices desorejados- Los señaló y se burló, era verdad, no tenían orejas, Gengoro se las había cortado tiempos atrás, expulsándolos de su banda de shinobi por traición.

Hoichi y Kurokami, aliados de Shakko, eran conocidos por los humanos del periodo Heian, temidos por todos. Unos verdaderos patanes, los hermanos pasaron toda su vida tratando de acabar con aquél que los había excluido del clan de los tsuki shinobi, los hijos de la luna… Gengoro. Se unieron a Shakko para tal propósito y lo único que consiguieron fue la muerte en las manos de su Némesis.

- ¡Retira lo dicho grandísimo idiota!- dominado por la furia Hoichi se precipitó contra el demonio de fuego.

Hiei detuvo el golpe del hermano mayor y le devolvió una patada en su lugar que lo mandó a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse de lleno contra una camioneta abandonada en medio de la calle, la alarma del vehículo sonó diez segundos antes de explotar en mil pedazos. Kurokami lanzó una bola de energía a Hiei, el demonio de fuego no pudo escapar y sin más remedio recibió el impacto de la bola.

Cuando la energía se hubo extinguido, el de cabellos negros y largos aprisionó a Hiei entre sus monstruosos brazos y lo apretó haciéndole tronar los huesos, el jaganshi lanzó un alarido de dolor y después de mucho forcejear se pudo zafar del abrazo mortal, pero no logró ver que Hoichi se lanzaba en picada hacia él. El demonio de fuego sintió un dolor punzante que se enterraba en su espalda y después de un arañazo unas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso.

- Maldito…- Hiei desenvainó su sable tratando de sostenerse en pie.

- Pelea, tonto…- Hoichi lo atacó con sus largas garras, pero Hiei esquivaba los rasguños ágilmente.

- ¡Shine!- Hiei aprovechó un descuido del mayor de los hermanos para dale un toque certero con su katana.

Hochi, el desorejado, solo sintió el frío del metal atravesando su espalda y saliendo por su estómago, Hiei, de un solo tirón sacó su espada del oponente y la sacudió para limpiar la sangre, que ya escurría hacia la empuñadura. El zorro desorejado cayó, un charco de sangre negra no tardó en rodearle. Hiei contempló la escena con sus ojos de fénix y sintió un profundo asco…

-Solo las criaturas repugnantes puede tener sangre negra, los cadáveres vivientes entre ellos...- Hiei se acercó a Kurokami, que veía atónito como su hermano se desangraba en el suelo.

- Hermano… ¡Pagarás por esto, niño prohibido!- Gritó Kurokami

- Ya lo veremos… desorejado…-

Hiei decidió que usar su koku ryu-ha era una total perdida de tiempo, si hoichi había sido derrotado tan fácilmente, Kurokami no sería tan difícil…

Así, mientras en aquel lugar una cruel batalla se llevaba a cabo, en otro, Shuichi Minamino, antes Youko Kurama, buscaba a su antiguo rival, a la distancia pudo ver una sombra entre la neblina, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Gengoro, pero se equivocó, en realidad era Yukina, que ya se encontraba bastante lejos del campo de batalla.

- ¡Yukina-chan!- Shuichi corrió a alcanzarle

- ¡Kurama-san!- Yukina se dirigió hacia el chico y lo tomó de la parte superior de su traje, en su rostro se podía ver reflejado el miedo.

- Ya todo está bien…- Kurama trató de calmarla – te llevaré a un lugar seguro

El zorro y la koorime se marcharon, desde un edificio, Gengoro veía con atención a Kurama, ahora no parecía tan peligroso y malévolo. ¿Estaría en lo correcto al confiar en él y su equipo? ¿podían dejar atrás las viejas rencillas? ¿vale la pena salvar al Ningenkai?

- Tal vez haya cambiado… si yo lo hice, el también pudo haberlo hecho…- saltó entre los edificios, escondiendo su presencia sobrenatural y siguió a Kurama y Yukina a la farmacia.

III

Aquella batalla se había prolongado horas, pero aún así seguían luchando, Hiei empuñaba su sable contra el zorro desorejado, pero Kurokami esquivaba sus cortes, el demonio de fuego, enfurecido, hizo un ataque directo con la espada, el de cabello negro y largo tomo el arma y haciendo un minimo esfuerzo, la rompió y la arrojó al suelo.

- Ya me cansé de ti…- "aun me queda suficiente fuerza para lanzar el dragón negro" pensaba ojos de fénix.

- Pues yo también me he cansado, y por eso, atacaré en serio…-

Kurokami juntó sus manos como si fuera a orar, luego, las separó lentamente, unos hilos de energía se formaron para luego fusionarse en una gigantesca bola. Hiei preparaba lo suyo. Lentamente fue desenvolviendo el brazo con el que lanzaba el dragón negro de los infiernos, mirando a su oponente a los ojos. El vendaje cayó al suelo y después el suave viento lo arrastró consigo.

Kurokami sintió pulsaciones en el ambiente, el demonio de fuego estaba generando una cantidad de energía impresionante y estaba dispuesto a usarla. El desorejado solo podía utilizar su ultimo recurso, neutralizar el poder de Hiei con el suyo, la bola de energía que el zorro creaba se hacia cada vez mas grande, pronto adquirió el tamaño de una camioneta.

El desorejado tomó impulso y saltó a los aires decidido a lanzar la bola de energía, el demonio de fuego de los ojos de fénix también estaba listo para su ataque final, se impulsó son la pierna derecha y lanzó el devastador dragón de fuego negro al mismo tiempo que su oponente dejaba caer la bomba de energía roja.

La velocidad del poder de los dos luchadores era impresionante, la bomba y el dragón no tardaron en encontrarse- El En-Satsu-**Koku**-**Ryu**-**Ha** no lo destruyó inmediatamente como Hiei esperaba, la esfera se alojó dentro del dragón asesino.

- ¡Estúpido, esa bomba roja nos matará, no puedes hacer mas que recibirla!- Kurokami soltó una sonora carcajada

- ¡No hables antes de lo debido, desorejado!- en ese momento Hiei utilizaba toda su energía el ataque.

Se escuchó un portentoso estruendo, Yuusuke y los demás que estaban resguardados en la farmacia se sintieron aturdidos, por unos instantes se asomaron por la ventana pudiendo divisar una explosión de luz. La energía resplandeciente entró a través de los cristales de la ventana cegándolos momentáneamente.

En aquél lugar alejado de la droguería, ahora no se oían los ruidos de la batalla, había un silencio sepulcral que solo era cortado por una dificultosa respiración, la del maestro del ojo maligno, Hiei, que luchaba para mantenerse con vida. A pesar de las heridas, estaba consciente, a su lado, descansaba en paz su oponente, antes de que el sopor lo venciera, notó la silueta de un animal, una serpiente negra con unos diabólicos ojos rojos.

El animalejo reptó hacia el jaganshi y lentamente se transformó en un hombre de piel lívida y ojos fríos y sin brillo.

- Esa pelea fue estupenda…- sonrió macabramente – espero pelear con tus amigos pronto…

Fue lo último que escuchó Hiei antes de ceder ante el sueño ¿De donde salió la serpiente? ¿ quien era ese hombre y que quería?

Fin del capítulo VI

Bueno aquí concluye este capitulo, espero que fuera de su agrado, traté de no centrarme mucho en la pelea, pero fue la parte que mas me gustó. Dejen comentarios y sugerencias, pero también críticas. Nos vemos luego, en la continuación de este fic de Yuu yuu hakusho.


End file.
